


accidents happen ( but baby, this is fate )

by dormant_bender



Category: Bandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack Treated Seriously, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Dorks in Love, Drunk Texting, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Kim Namjoon | RM Is So Done, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Little Shit, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multimedia, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Relationship, Sexting, Slow Burn, Texting, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormant_bender/pseuds/dormant_bender
Summary: Kim Taehyung just wants to feel a little reciprocated love, but he gets way more than he bargained for.And he may or may not have just sent a picture of his dick to a random stranger, but either way: he sees good in the situation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is the most random thing i have ever written so no
> 
> don't take it seriously
> 
> also beware of the photo posted near the beginning of the story !!

  
  


  
  
  


* * *

 

**Unknown Number |**

still thinking about you

can't believe you left me like that

_[ image sent: 12:38 AM ]_

**| JungCocky**

_[ image received: 12:39 AM ]_

cAnT bElIeVe YoU lEfT mE lIkE tHat

**Unknown Number |**

i'm serious, like. jimin told me i shoulda  
followed you or something but i mean

i didnt wanna be on that stalker shit

**| JungCocky**

yet you send me dic shots thx for that

**Unknown Number |**

what's up with you rn ? before you said you  
wanted to like

succ the soul outta my dicc

now youre being all

weird and shit

**| JungCocky**

_[ image sent: 12:45 AM ]_

too pure for this go away

**Unknown Number |**

_[ image received: 12:46AM ]_

__

oh god did you not like that pic should i  
take another one

hold on

**| JungCocky**

NOOO GOD NO SAVE ME TAT  
TORTUE PLS

IM NOT THE TWINK YOURE LOOKING  
FOR DICK GUY

**Unknown Number |**

i think youre def the twink im lookin for

the perf bottom

dream bottom

**| Jungcocky**

dude im not whoever youre looking for

like i havent even left my dorm since  
this morn

pls stop texting me im in a match rn

**Unknown Number |**

are you kidding me rn

isnt this baekhyun the cute one

with the nice ass

**| JungCocky**

im gonna block you and forget this  
happened bye

and make sure you ask if its the person  
before you send your dick to randoms

**Unknown Number |**

WAIIT CNA YOU DLETE THE PIC FIRST

**| JungCocky**

_[ seen: 12:53AM ]_

**Unknown Number |**

NOO WAIT I DIDNT MEAN TO SEND IT TO  
YOU IN TEH FIST PLACE CAN YU DELTE PLS

**| JungCocky**

_[ seen: 12:54AM ]_

**Unknown Number |**

THIS ISNT FUNNY RN IM JUST A POOR GUY  
TRYING TO GET LAID TONIGH

IT WASNT MY INTENTION I WEAR

**| JungCocky**

_[ seen: 12:55AM ]_

**Unknown Number |**

you know waht thats rude fuck you bro

**| JungCocky**

_[ image sent: 12:58AM_ ]

**Unknown Number |**

_[ image received: 12:59AM ]_

__

FUCK YOU

 

* * *

 

**Unknown Number |**

hey its me

dick guy

can i ask you something

**| JungCocky**

do i really have a choice rn

**Unknown Number |**

your attitude really hurts my feel bro

why you gotta stab my heart like that

**| JungCocky**

thats how i felt when i saw your dick in  
my face at 12am

i cant even look at my phone screen  
the same way

all i see is the haunting image of your  
shrimp dick staring back at me

**Unknown Number |**

you know waht

i dont wanna talk to you anymore

**| JungCocky**

then stop texting me dude

im kinda in the middle of something rn

**Unknown Number |**

you caught me i was bluffing

and im lonely rn

my best friend is having sex in our dorm and  
he kicked me out to fend for myself

**| JungCocky**

_[ seen: 6:00PM ]_

**Unknown Number |**

is that too much info

i dont think so

youve seen my dick well kinda at least

**| JungCocky**

dont you have a hobby or something

like is the only thing you can think about  
is dicks?

fyi im not a dickologist... i haven't  
majored in dickisms so pls go away  
and stop texting me ffs

**Unknown Number |**

are you always so hostile tho

i'll have you know i do have a hobby, thank you  
very much. its called playing the sax, and i like  
to draw in my downtime

so no dick isnt the only thing on my mind

**| JungCocky**

well congrats i didnt ask

**Unknown Number |**

is this what anime meant by yandere

are you a yandere

**| JungCocky**

im cringing

and it's tsundere*

nerd.

** Unknown Number | **

_nErD_

_iTs TsUnDeRe_

_iM cRiNgInG_

**| JungCocky**

i hope your sense of humor in person is  
better than it is through text.

maybe it'll make up for what you lack  
downstairs?

**Unknown Number |**

look: i just wanted to apologize, okay? i  
shouldnt have sent you d pics and i just  
want you to know that I really am sorry

i get it, you didn't like it, i shouldnt do it  
anymore esp if i dont know who im sending  
it to

i just kinda wish that we could be cool

**| JungCocky**

is this your way of begging for me to  
delete that dic pic ?

**Unknown Number |**

WHY DO YOU STILL HAVE IT

**| JungCocky**

it reminds me to avoid fuck boys like  
you.

**Unknown Number |**

you know what

i may be a fuck boy

but at least im a sexy fuck boy

**| JungCocky**

pics or it didn't happen.

**Unknown Number |**

fine hold on

_[ image sent: 6:25PM ]_

**| JungCocky**

_[ image received: 6:26PM ]_

honestly i was gonna give you the  
benefit of the doubt

but you are the literal epitome of a fuck  
boy

**Unknown Number |**

sexy or nah

**| JungCocky**

nah

**Unknown Number |**

can i get a selfie?

**| JungCocky**

i like having a sense of mystery

maybe im actually old and bald

maybe im secretly enjoying the pics

you would never know

**Unknown Number |**

now youre just being creepy as fuck

if you are old, well

no judgement. at least you're kinda cool

you know

for a grandpa

 

**| JungCocky**

bye.

**Unknown Number |**

youre not some creepy old guy forreal

are you ?

**| JungCocky**

. . .

**Unknown Number |**

brb gonna go delete myself

 

* * *

 

**Dick Pic Guy |**

hey

its me again

**| JungCocky**

caller id told me that first

**Dick Pic Guy |**

i guess i dont have the element of  
surprise anymore shit

**| JungCocky**

no, the element is still there

you just always message me when i'm  
busy, i guess

**Dick Pic Guy |**

ooooh~~

what are you doing ?

**| JungCocky**

_[ image sent: 2:54PM ]_

**Dick Pic Guy |**

_[ image received: 2:55PM ]_

__

why didnt you tell me you draw before ???

like ??

we couldve been bonding over our mutual  
love of all things eccentric

**| JungCocky**

why would i tell a random stranger  
anything about me

**Dick Pic Guy |**

weeeeelll

because im not so random anymore, right?

thats a really good sketch btw

i dont have my sketchbook on me rn but i  
wanna show you what ive drawn too

**| JungCocky**

this is the first logical thing i've ever  
seen you text so far

thanks i guess

whats your name btw? so i can add it to  
your contact

**Dick Pic Guy |**

hehuheuheuehueheuheuehueheueheuu  
heuheuheuheeuheuehueheuheuehuehe

first name basis, eh~?

**| JungCocky**

you know what? forget i asked hahaa

**Dick Pic Guy |**

lol dont be like that im only kidding

but srsly, my name is taehyung

and you areee....?

**| JungCocky**

i'll change your name from "dick pic  
guy" to "taehyung the dick pic guy." hold  
on one sec

**Taehyung: the Fuck Boy |**

thats not funny cmon let it gooooooo

but frfr whats your name

or should i guess

**| JungCocky**

if i tell you, will you let me finish these  
sketches?

you can harass me some other time

**Taehyung: the Fuck Boy |**

yeah yeah ofc

and send a selfie, too, while youre at it

**| JungCocky**

_[ image sent: 3:14PM ]_

its jungkook, and no i'm not giving you  
the surname

i know your type and youd stalk me on  
social media or something

**Taehyung: the Fuck Boy |**

_[ image received: 3:15PM ]_

__

_**! ! !! ! ! ! ! ! !! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !!!!** _

i've been an asshole to you and you look  
like something out of an anime holy fuck

wow youre grogeous oh fuck

i gotta contain myself

**| JungCocky**

do that ? the last thing i need is another  
image of you seared in my brain

**Taehyung: the Fuck Boy |**

stop that im not gonna bust a nut just from a  
pic of your face

stop being so dramatic

thats so presumptuous of you

**| JungCocky**

you learned a big word, i'm proud.

and yeah, thanks for that reassurance

**Taehyung: the Fuck Boy |**

you're welcome

shit wait i forgot i had a thing ummmm

can i text you later ? maybe ?

**| JungCocky**

you're gonna do it anyway, so i really  
don't get why you ask all these ????

**Taehyung: the Fuck boy |**

lololol

you know me so well

but see you xxxxxxxx

**| JungCocky**

you're the worst.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Taehyung |**

hey kookie

why don't you ever text me first ?

**| JungCocky**

probs because you say things like that ?

**Taehyung |**

why do i feel liek you don't really like me?

**| JungCocky**

what gave you that assumption ?

**Taehyung |**

well for starters you always respond like that

its kinda frustrating ffs

**| JungCocky**

its just banter

its not like i'm being a dick just to be a  
dick

if i didnt somewhat tolerate you, why  
else would i respond ?

**Taehyung |**

_[ image sent: 8:29PM ]_

**| JungCocky**

[ image received: 8:30PM ]

what was that for ?

**Taehyung |**

because hearing that made me really happy

like you have no idea

**| JungCocky**

it shouldn't matter what i think or feel  
about you anyway

you dont me irl so nothing i say should  
really hhurt you like that

**Taehyung |**

i guess since we started talking and all

i kinda felt that maybe you didnt really like  
me and that you just responded because  
you felt bad for me or something

idek

**| JungCocky**

look: i respond because i think you're  
interesting and fun to talk to. so no, i  
don't pity you or anything like that.

**Taehyung |**

_[ seen: 8:33PM ]_

**| JungCocky**

if anything, i dont get why you text me  
back. i mean, you look like you have lots  
of friends and people who care about  
you...

**Taehyung |**

_[ seen: 8:33PM ]_

**| JungCocky**

yeah i joke around a lot but its only cuz  
its funny and the way you react to things  
makes me laugh

but i'm never making fun of you or  
anything like that

beneath that fuck boy exterior is a guy  
that i really like talking to

**Taehyung |**

are you trying to make me cry rn

_[ image sent: 8:34PM ]_

**| JungCocky**

_[ image received: 8:35PM ]_

is there a chance that youre a lil tipsy rn

**Taehyung |**

shuuut upppp thats not whhhhhhyy

**| JungCocky**

maybe you'll forget i said all those things  
in the morn

sober tae would eat my ass about it  
for a week

**Taehyung |**

tipsy tae would also eat your ass heuheu

since when u call me tae?

**| JungCocky**

ghlfhgshgdh

fuck you my finger slipped go away

**Taehyung |**

_[ image sent: 8:40PM ]_

do i look sexy

**| JungCocky**

_[ image received: 8:41PM ]_

you look drunk go lay down lol

**Taehyung |**

okaaay buuuuuttttttt

can i call you rn

im not crying i promise

**| JungCocky**

_[ Jungkook sent a voice message . . . ]_

**Taehyung |**

yes sir

i mean daddy

i mean both

**| JungCocky**

hmu when you're sober lol

* * *

 

**| JungCocky**

taehyung ?

**Tae-Tae |**

its 5AM what could you possibly want rn

**| JungCocky**

i woke up half an hour ago and can't go  
back to sleep

heeeeellpppp

**Tae-Tae |**

literally its a saturday you can sleep all day

why are you like this

**| JungCocky**

im supposed to go with namjoon to the  
gym later and i cant work out when i'm  
half asleeeeepp

**Tae-Tae |**

send me a cute selfie and my mind can be  
swayed~

**| JungCocky**

_[ image sent: 5:45AM ]_

**Tae-Tae |**

_[ image received: 5:46AM ]_

__

that was a trick question

youre always cute

how can i help

**| JungCocky**

i dunno just be your annoying self

or tell me a story or something  
until i can actually fall asleeep

**Tae-Tae |**

once upon a time there was a really  
really cute guy named taehyungie  
who really really liked a hermit   
named jungkookie

**| JungCocky**

stoooopp

thats not funny i'll go mess around  
on overwatch instead 

**Tae-Tae |**

YOU SAID TELL YOU A STORY AND THAT  
WAS KINDA THE FIRS THING THAT OPPED  
INT O MY HAED 

okay um 

fuck i dont know im not a living and breathing  
childrens book im sorry kookie

**| JungCocky**

youre a walking meme

i expected better from you

**Tae-Tae |**

ouch

what about a game ? i can ask random  
questions and you can ask me some?

**| JungCocky**

yeah okay that could work

**Tae-Tae |**

when you said you liked me

were you telling the truth?

**| JungCocky**

i'm suddenly exhausted good night

** Tae-Tae | **

oh cmon you woke me up you can't   
just leave now 

plus the game just started kookie

**| JungCocky**

why would i say it if i didn't mean it?  
that would make me a dick, y'know.

**Tae-Tae |**

hglfgfdhgdhg no i know i just

whatever your turn

**| JungCocky**

why do you care so much about what  
i think about you?

**Tae-Tae |**

i just do okay? 

**| JungCocky**

is that a real answer? i think not.

**Tae-Tae |**

_[ seen: 5:57PM ]_

**| JungCocky**

tae?

**Tae-Tae |**

im still here um hi

**| JungCocky**

hey 

**Tae-Tae |**

yeah i just really like you and i kinda  
want you to like me too

but i get if you dont and thats okay but  
i just wanted you to know

just in case

**| JungCocky**

_[ seen: 6:02AM ]_

**Tae-Tae |**

fuck

**| JungCocky**

what are you wearing rn?

**Tae-Tae |**

are you just gonna ignore my confession

it took me like 5 minutes to think about  
what i was gonna say you dick

**| JungCocky**

i didn't know what else to say, i'm sorry.

but yeah, i like you a lot, too.

thanks for the detailed love confession,  
it was poetic and touched my cold heart.

**Tae-Tae |**

i hate you lol go to sleep

_[ Taehyung sent a voice message . . . ]_

**| JungCocky**

i hate you and your stupid voice

**Tae-Tae |**

_[ Taehyung sent a voice message . . . ]_

**| JungCocky**

your voice is giving me a boner pls stop

**Tae-Tae |**

_[ Taehyung sent a voice message . . . ]_

**| JungCocky**

that's gross i was kidding lmao

**Tae-Tae |**

youre a buzzkill im going back to sleep

**| JungCocky**

_[ Jungkook sent a voice message . . . ]_

**Tae-Tae |**

sweet dreams to you, too. x

  
  
  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know what you think ? <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why am i so weirdly addicted to writing this
> 
> this was supposed to be pure crack
> 
> whhhhhhy
> 
>  
> 
> **theres an image that you may need to beware of near the very end of the chapter (just a fair warning)**

  
  
  


  
  


**| JungCocky**

_[ image sent: 12:09PM ]_

this lecture is draining the only brain  
cells that i have left... heeeeeeeeeelp

**Tae-Tae |**

_[ image received: 12:11PM ]_

ohohohohohohohohohohohohohoho

pretty boy is taking pics in the middle of  
class, eh~?

pay attention and stop thinking about me lol

**| JungCocky**

i would rather hear you talk about your stamp  
collection for an hour than listen to dr. choi rage.

**Tae-Tae |**

_[ image sent: 12:15PM ]_

aww~ im touched 

why dont you call me after class and i can tell  
you about the one i got from my cousin studying  
abroad in the states

**| JungCocky**

how sweet, i have something to look forward to

_[ image recieved: 12:18PM ]_

woooow

so the lecture police is in the middle of a class  
not giving a shit about whats going on

what a bad example

and take that snapback off, you look like a douche

 

**Tae-Tae |**

it took a while but i realized your rudeness comes from  
a place of love and not hate 

anyway i just want you to do good thats all

i wanna see my kookie doing great things and changing  
the world and shit

**| JungCocky**

like the asian version of oprah ?

 

**Tae-Tae |**

yes yES YES

JUST LIKE OPRAH

fuckkkkkk kookie

where have you been all my life 

**| JungCocky**

on the other end of a tasteless dick pic apparently

j. jungkook at your service.

**Tae-Tae |**

STOP MAKNG ME LAUGH IN CLSS MY PROFESSOR IS  
STARING AT ME 

WAIT HOLD ON UHHH

SHES COMIN OVER HTLKDSHSFH

**| JungCocky**

maybe i should send you a d pic

could you imagine your prof's reaction

or maybe she'd be amazed you're getting  
laid by someone other than your pillow at  
night hahahaha

**Tae-Tae |**

_[ seen: 12:30PM ]_

**| JungCocky**

i hope she didn't take your phone, i was just  
kidding. if your prof is reading this right now,  
i would like to apologize for distracting taehyung.

but to be fair, i'm not that funny, so i don't know  
why he was laughing in the first place...

**Tae-Tae |**

she like awkwardly hovered over my shoulder and like

gave me the weirdest mom stare lmao

i kept trying to lock my phone but it wouldnt work hglsh  
hlfkhgfdsh

I WAS MORTIFIED AND SHE WENT BACK TO HER DESK AND  
SHES GIVING ME THAT LOOK

I KNOW YOU KNOW THE LOOK

**| JungCocky**

the "i really wish i wouldn't have seen that" look  
or the "wow my student is a mega douche" look?

**Tae-Tae |**

youre hella cute, you know that?

on a dif note, im supposed to be taking notes on this  
shitty powerpoint and as much as i would like to talk  
to you rn

i kinda cant so

**| JungCocky**

you're rubbing off on me, honestly. i didn't used  
to be like this until i met you, asshole.

**Tae-Tae |**

LA LALALA I DIDNT READ THAT NOPPPEEE

MY MIND WENT SOMEWHERE WILD HGLKFDSH

**| JungCocky**

your libido is one of the wonders of the  
world is2g

**Tae-Tae |**

thank youuuuu

issa gift

**| JungCocky**

ew

keep your gift to yourself 

**Tae-Tae |**

love you tooooo ^^

 

 

* * *

 

**Taehoe~  |**

JIIMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! ! !  !! 

!  ! !  ! ! !  

**| Jimbo~**

whhHAAAAA

im out with yoongles rn 

dont you have other people to text you hoe

**Taehoe~ |**

hush jiminnie~ i'm a changed man

i'm a one man hoe now

**| Jimbo~**

why do i doubt that tho

but aiight you got me 

spill

**Taehoe~ |**

so i met a guy 

funny story actually

dicks and all heh

but that defeats the purpose here

**| Jimbo~**

oh damn

you mean youre still talking to the dick guy ??

**Taehoe~ |**

dick guy makes my dick hard

its true

i cannot tell a lie

**| Jimbo~**

_[ image sent: 3:32PM ]_

**Taehoe~ |**

_[ image received: 3:37PM ]_

you dyed your hair again wooow

one of these days your hair is gonna   
like

fall out or something

**| Jimbo~**

shut the fuck up 

that pic is how i feel rn

im not amused by your shit 

**Taehoe~ |**

why is it so hard to believe that i found  
someone that i actually like

**| Jimbo~**

probably because i know you and know   
how you are ??

like ??

do ? you ? think ? that ? i ? forgot ? how?  
you ? are ? 

**Taehoe~ |**

well you dont have to approve but you could at  
least hear me out about this guy 

**| Jimbo~**

whats his last name

**Taehoe~ |**

wellllll

**| Jimbo~**

whats his favorite color

**Taehoe~ |**

okay cmon thats an unfair question

i dont even know YOUR fav color

**| Jimbo~**

ive known you for years now and you  
seriously dont remember my fav color

friendship card revoked

im gonna replace you with jacksons   
dumbass jfc

**Taehoe~ |**

green ?

**| Jimbo~**

go back to your muscle bunny 

gotta blaaASSTT

**Taehoe~ |**

ru srs

**| Jimbo~**

_[ seen: 3:48PM ]_

**Taehoe~ |**

wait whaaaa

i wanna talk to you about jk

**| Jimbo~**

_[ seen: 3:50PM ]_

**Taehoe~ |**

like he has this freckle under his mouth and i  
kinda wanna lick it 

is that weird

**| Jimbo~**

This is Yoongi. Jim says you need to calm  
your balls. Just saying. You're kinda  
interrupting our date right now, too.

**Taehoe~ |**

sorry my b

have fun 

* * *

 

**Tae-Tae |**

can i talk to you?

**| JungCocky**

has asking that question ever stopped you  
from bombarding me with messages before?

_[ image sent: 11:11 PM ]_

**Tae-Tae |**

_[ image received: 11:14PM ]_

you have no idea how much i needed to see  
that honestly 

**| JungCocky**

hey ? you okay ?

what's on your mind ?

**Tae-Tae |**

idek

a lot 

nothing

everything

what isnt on my mind

**| JungCocky**

start with how you feel first then

i wanna help, but i need to hear more about  
what's going on, alright?

**Tae-Tae |**

i was thinking about like

the future and stuff

and what kinda memories im gonna leave behind

like what am i even doing with my life rn

**| JungCocky**

you don't have to start worrying about that,  
at least not now. you have a lot of time to worry  
about the future and what kinda things you wanna  
do in life....

**Tae-Tae |**

im literally failing my philosophy class kook

so yeah im kinda stressed

_**| JungCocky** _

i didnt know you were taking philosophy ?

**Tae-Tae |**

surprise-surprise?

**| JungCocky**

since you're taking philosophy, you should know  
that everyone has a purpose, right?

and maybe you haven't found yours yet, but that  
doesn't mean that you don't have one

**Tae-Tae |**

well yeah but like

the more i take the class the more confused i get

like i get it

people are here for a reason and that things happen  
and all these other super smart concepts that i cant  
seem to grasp

but what if its different for me

**| JungCocky**

i felt kinda lost, too, at least for a little while.. and then  
this random guy sends me a dick pic, and it's like things  
made sense

your dick pic gave me an epiphany 

**Tae-Tae |**

dont make me laugh im trying to be sad lol

**| JungCocky**

im serious.. all i was doing was playing overwatch  
every day after class and drawing whenever i had  
free time but you kinda gave me something to look  
forward to

**Tae-Tae |**

so what about me 

am i supposed to just be lost until i find the  
answer to all my issues

i need more perspective i guess

talking to you makes me feel better and i feel  
like you dont judge me and i need that rn

**| JungCocky**

tell me what worries you then

**Tae-Tae |**

do you ever get something really really great

but then the more you get used to it, the more  
it feels like that thing is gonna disappear and  
never come back ?

**| JungCocky**

sometimes, yeah, but i just try to enjoy it while  
i can, guess

nothing lasts forever but whatever it is, just keep  
it close ? that way it can't get away ?

**Tae-Tae |**

i like that idea

i'll try to keep it close

thanks for that

i was kinda having a moment

_[ image sent: 11:33PM ]_

**| JungCocky**

_[ image received: 11:34PM ]_

everyone gets in their feels sometimes, so i  
understand... i dont mind 

also, hello to your five-head

**Tae-Tae |**

my five head is my money maker thank you   
very much

sorry if i kept you up btw 

**| JungCocky**

i was playing games on my phone 

you know i dont have a life so

**Tae-Tae |**

i bet youre great with your hands lol

what game ? maybe i could dl it or something

**| JungCocky**

its sorta kinda new-ish i guess

its called "player unknown battlegrounds"

**Tae-Tae |**

dhglkdfhgdh

i actually have that 

send me your username~~~

* * *

**| JungCocky**

is it bad i've had the sailor moon theme song  
playing for the last hour and a half

the more i think about it, the more you remind  
me of sailor moon lol

**Tae-Tae |**

_[ seen: 7:56PM ]_

**| JungCocky**

yeah, okay. i admit, that was kinda cringy. but i  
kinda look like tuxedo mask if i'm being honest  
hahaha

**Tae-Tae |**

nonono its not tht its cringy jstu um

my hands were full 

sorry

i dont know why im talking about this

you would make a hot tuxedo mask tho

 

**| JungCocky**

oh

OH

yeah no sorry for interrupting

go have fun, it's okay, i can relate

**Tae-Tae |**

i wasnt into it anyway

its okay i can do it later 

**| JungCocky**

i dont wanna come between you and your fap time

**Tae-Tae |**

pls dont say come rn

**| JungCocky**

isnt that kinda the point of jacking off ?

**Tae-Tae |**

stop i already feel like im gonna burst 

youre doing things to my head kook

**| JungCocky**

like what ?

im curious

enlighten me

**Tae-Tae |**

fuck like

talking to you now makes me wish you were here and  
maybe i shouldnt feel that way but i cant help it

i wasnt into it and now its like 

like i cant not get off now

**| JungCocky**

what would you do if you were here

with me 

that

yes

theoretically speaking

**Tae-Tae |**

ohh fcukk what wouldnt i do hoenstly

i would start by kissing you first obvs

ive been kinda obsessed with how your lips would  
feel and i kinda really need them on me rn

**| JungCocky**

me too yeah

i thought about it when you sent that selca the other  
day... your lips look so perfect

makes me wanna bite them

**Tae-Tae |**

ohhh yes pls 

can i call you daddy

i wanna call you daddy

**| JungCocky**

you can call me whatever you like

as long as i can touch you

and taste you

and fuck you after

**Tae-Tae |**

0 to 100 damn okay

too fast hold on

**| JungCocky**

sorry im kinda getting into

**Tae-Tae |**

i bet you have a huge dick

oh fuck

kook

i need it fuckkk

**| JungCocky**

think you can take it ?

**Tae-Tae |**

i would try to 

maybe use my lips first

see how you fit in my mouth

imagine how my tongue would feel ghlfhfh

**| JungCocky**

_[ seen: 8:33PM ]_

**Tae-Tae |**

i bet you taste good to

would suck you till you came

wow fuck thats a good image

**| JungCocky**

_[ seen: 8:34PM ]_

**Tae-Tae |**

kook 

daddy

dont go 

not when i need you

my dick needs you too

**| JungCocky**

sorry it was getting hot

had to take my sweats off

but i need you too fuck

**Tae-Tae |**

can you show me how much you want it

you dont have to but

**| JungCocky**

right 

uh yeah hold on

**Tae-Tae |**

im so lcsoe kook

**| JungCocky**

_[ image sent: 8:39PM ]_

**Tae-Tae |**

_[ image received: 8:39PM ]_

you have abs too oh fuck me

dammit kook

**| JungCocky**

i keep thinking about you riding my dick

like

could you imagine that 

id make you work for it too

watch you bounce on it

**Tae-Tae |**

_[ seen: 8:40PM_ _]_

 **| JungCocky**  

gonna cum fuckkkk

**Tae-Tae |**

i saved that hope you dont mind 

**| JungCocky**

yeah, no, thats cool

im flattered

**Tae-Tae |**

_[ image sent: 8:49 PM ]_

im exhausted kookie

**| JungCocky**

_[ image received: 8:50PM ]_

that glow 

you look so happy lol

**Tae-Tae |**

shut up lol

im going to sleep

sweet dreams kookie xx

**| JungCocky**

sweet dreams, tae. xx

and youre welcome

  
  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts ? comments ? concerns ? :p


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys are gonna hate me by the end of this lmao
> 
> side note: i just saw infinity war today and i'm pissed (( not gonna give away any spoilers buuut i'm gonna end up writing a one-shot about it. gkdflghdh ))

  
  
  


  
  


**| J. Jungkook**

namjoon

i have a problem

**Joon |**

I can almost sense the foreboding.

_[ image sent: 7:00PM ]_

Can it wait until after I'm done brushing?  
I only have a minute left, I promise.

**| J. Jungkook**

_[ image received: 7:01PM ]_

yes i guess

i dont want you to choke on toothpaste

take your time

**Joon |**

_[ seen: 7:06PM ]_

**| J. Jungkook**

okay i cant wait 

i did a bad bad thing

**Joon |**

I was worried you would say that.

What happened?

**| J. Jungkook**

i may or may not have sent someone a  
picture of my penis

not my penis-penis but the outline

. . . 

of my penis

um

**Joon |**

I . . . Don't know what to say . . . ?

As much as I want to say "your penis, your  
problem," I know I shouldn't. You're   
expecting actual advice.

**| J. Jungkook**

i know its hard to take in but um

it just kind of happened

my phone was there and my hands  
werent occupied at the time and i just

snapped a photo

of my penis

is that bad

**Joon |**

Please, for the love of everything pure in this  
wicked world, please stop saying "penis."

**| J. Jungkook**

im just a little overwhelmed right now

thats all

**Joon |**

The second-hand embarrassment is killing me  
on the inside.

Between you and Jin posting selfies every minute,  
I swear you guys are going to give me an early  
heart attack.

**| J. Jungkook**

sorry i just 

i didnt know who else to tell and youre always  
there for me and i just thought it was okay

**Joon |**

I'm oddly touched by that, but I really think you  
should message the kid you sent it to? Maybe   
talk about what happened and see how he feels  
about it first? At least that way, you're not   
expending so much energy and time on whether  
it was right or wrong.

**| J. Jungkook**

him, it's a him

i just 

what if he regrets it 

i dont regret it, at all. i really liked it, i'm just  
kinda worried about losing him

fuck 

**Joon |**

Erm, thankfully Jin isn't around, so I can type this  
with some semblance of dignity...

But he, uh, came... Right..? So, really, I think you're  
overreacting for nothing.

**| J. Jungkook**

he did yeah he did

but what if he wasnt happy with how i look

i know i shouldnt be so down for this guy,  
especially since i dont know him irl

but something about him

he just

you ever look at jin and think: "i wish i could  
talk to you all day and every other day"

**Joon |**

Jin has that affect on everyone, though. But I do, yeah.

I'm not saying I don't get it, I do, but try not to get too  
in over your head here. 

We're in the digital age, everyone meets people online  
nowadays. It's good to have fun, but I'm worried you  
might really get feelings for this guy, and things might  
not work out how you want them to. 

Just keep that in mind?

**| J. Jungkook**

thanks

for being my brain

i just want everything to work out, that's all

**Joon |**

You're welcome. Jin is coming over in a minute, but feel  
free to text me if you want to talk about it some more.

**| J. Jungkook**

no no its fine

have fun

tell jin i said hey

* * *

 

**Tae-Tae |**

kookie

kookster

kookie monster

hello hi where you at 

**| JungCocky**

sorry hey i just got out of the shower

**Tae- Tae |**

_[ image sent: 8:45PM ]_

do i look cute 

or nah

**| JungCocky**

_[ image received: 8:46PM ]_

yaaahhh

taehyung and ugly dont go together in the same  
sentence like 

that would be a sin

a very bad sin

**Tae-Tae |**

oh fuck me im gonna be honest

i feel kinda awks about the other day like

a penis for a penis i guess

but wow i have your penis in my photo  
gallery and i look at it for inspiration 

**| JungCocky**

thats the biggest compliment ive ever gotten  
in my life you have no idea lmao

the power of the penis i guess

but yeah, i kinda wanted to talk about it, too...  
i just didnt really know how to bring it up ??

**Tae-Tae |**

wowowo what a dick

so you make me bring it up ? how r00d 

isnt that like

the opposite of chivalry 

or something

**| JungCocky**

are you really gonna bring up proper  
etiquette while we talk about this

pls dont 

it was my first time sending something  
like that

youre like 

a witch or something

youre turning me into a fuck boy just like  
you

this is the worst 

**Tae-Tae |**

im honored to be your first

i'll cherish that title for the rest of my life

i feel like there really isnt much to talk about tho

i was horny

you were horny

we were horny together

and we came

t o g e t h e r

**| JungCocky**

i mean, i guess you're right? kind of, sort of. maybe?

just two bros nutting together, that's all.

nothing weird, right?

**Tae-Tae |**

correction: the fattest nut of my life****

but pls continue 

**| JungCocky**

stop stroking my ego

its gonna get too inflated one day

just wait

im gonna be worse than you

**Tae-Tae |**

no like

i figured it was a one time thing

like a mutual "im gonna burst if i dont do this rn  
and oh look a friend thats willing to help" type of  
thing

you feel me

 

** | JungCocky **

i do feel 

i feel a lot actually

**Tae-Tae |**

i refuse to let you seduce me rn

**| JungCocky**

not like that im just happy 

just really really happy right now

**Tae-Tae |**

okay good

because you were starting to excite me 

im jelly tho

i wanna be what makes you smile

**| JungCocky**

you kinda are

im just happy because i thought that things  
would be awks af between us, but they're not

youre kind of my only friend other than namjoon

**Tae-Tae |**

pause

okay buuuuuutt

am i your favorite tho

**| JungCocky**

you would like that, wouldnt you ?

**Tae-Tae |**

well hell yeah obvs

why else would i ask

i mean it wasnt really a question

it was more of a statement

i just need you to confirm it 

**| JungCocky**

my current best friend is this

_[ image sent: 9:30PM ]_

**Tae-Tae |**

_[ image received: 9:31PM ]_

OUCHHHHHH

CAN RAMEN NOODLES TEXT YOU ALL NIGHT

I THINK THE FUCK NOT 

YOU BETTER TAKE THAT BACK YOU LIL SHIT

**| JungCocky**

at least my noodles cant talk

oh wait

 they can

theyre saying "eat me jungkook im delicious"

and my stomach is like "yes yes you are"

**Tae-Tae |**

I HOPE THE WEIGHT YOU GAIN FROM THOSE NOODLES  
GOES STRAIGHT TO YOUR ASS

**| JungCocky**

stop projecting your fantasies through text 

im just eating 6 cups of noodles

i didnt ask for this

i feel so attacked rn

**Tae-Tae |**

no but frfr

this is a visual represenatation of how i feel rn

_[ image sent: 9:35PM ]_

**| JungCocky**

_[ image received: 9:36PM ]_

soooo jealous because i like noodles more than  
i like you ?

**Tae-Tae |**

okay trueeee

ive never been jelly of ramen before

ive hit a new low in life

ive reached the sunken place

**| JungCocky**

why do i talk to you again

this is a legit question btw lol

**Tae-Tae |**

oh pls you would be lost without me

who else would make you laugh

or or or orrrrr

send you cute selfies before bed

**| JungCocky**

shit you got me 

**Tae-Tae |**

huehueheuheuehueheuehu

**| JungCocky**

stop texting me so i can eat my noodles lol

**Tae-Tae |**

we both know youre good at texting with  
both hands youre that thing um

ambidextrous 

i think ????

**| JungCocky**

not in froNT OF MY NOODLES

**Tae-Tae |**

too late woops

go eat lol

**| JungCocky**

_[ seen: 9:55PM ]_

_[ image sent: 9:55PM ]_

_[ image sent: 9:56PM ]_

**Tae-Tae |**

_[ image received: 9:57PM ]_

_[ image received: 9:58PM ]_

rip your toilet kookie

 **| JungCocky**  

shut up lmao

**Tae-Tae |**

love you too xx

* * *

 

**Tae-Tae |**

CODE RED CODE RED

THIS IS IMPORTANT 

**| JungCocky**

cOdE rEd 

tHiS iS iMpOrTaNt

**Tae-Tae |**

nononono like 

youll never guess who i bumped into tonight

**| JungCocky**

that would be accurate, i dont know any of  
the people you talk to irl

**Tae-Tae |**

i keep forgetting i dont know you irl

shit

we should talk about that one day yknow

maybe meet up

buuuut koookieeeeeeee my luck is looking up

**| JungCocky**

you legit cant make me guess rn

are you gonna tell me lol

**Tae-Tae |**

im building suspense

**| JungCocky**

now im getting excited lol

**Tae-Tae |**

remember baekhyun

the dick that gave me the wrong number ??

**| JungCocky**

i should find him and thank him for that hahaha

**Tae-Tae |**

wait no what lol

i saw him earlier when i was out with jimin bar-  
hopping like the classy guy that i am

**| JungCocky**

oh

**Tae-Tae |**

dude like he remembered me

he walked up to us and like

offered to buy me a shot and i was like okay

then jimin left us alone and we talked for a lil

HE GAVE ME HIS ACTUAL NUMBER THIS TIME

**| JungCocky**

oh yeah no

thats great tae

**Tae-Tae |**

turns out i just heard him wrong when he was  
telling it to me before

shitty club music

what a cock block

**| JungCocky**

_[ seen: 12:06AM ]_

_ **Tae-Tae |** _

im surprised im not drunk tbh

_[ image sent: 11:08AM ]_

**| JungCocky**

_[ image received: 12:07AM ]_

im tired, i think im gonna go to sleep

**Tae-Tae |**

no i get it

it's late

sweet dreams kookie xx

**| JungCocky**

_[ seen: 12:15AM]_

  
  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts ? opinions ? frustrations ? lemme know. <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn't wait till friday to post this, so here it is. <3

 

  


**Taehyung |**

yoooo

wheres my kookie at 

i have to write a 6 page essay on   
philosophy

i wish i had your big beautiful brain to  
help me rn

**| Jungcocky**

my big, beautiful brain is out of order rn

try again later

leave a message after the beep

beep. 

**Taehyung |**

i cant relate

my brain doesnt work at all it seems

you havent texted me all day and i was  
kinda worried but didnt wanna just you know

sound overbearing or um

clingy

ive been told im clingy

**| JungCocky**

clingy ? nah

who would ever say such a thing

but nah im out rn its cool

**Taehyung |**

dhghfsdlg

THIS IS A FIRST

I CANT BELIEVE IT 

MY KOOKIE TOOK HIS FIRST STEPS OUTSIDE  
OF HIS DORM

YOUVE GRADUATED FROM OVERWATCH TO  
REAL LIFE IM PROUD

**| JungCocky**

fuck you

i leave my room all the time

i go to pc bangs sometimes

you know, to socialize with my kind

**Taehyung |**

I KNEW I HAD A RIGHT TO BE WORRIED THO

um 

where are you rn

pc bang ? if youre playing league we can play  
together if you wanna

philosophy can suck my dick 

youre more important anyway

**| JungCocky**

i guess philosophy is gonna be giving some  
succ because im not at a pc bang rn

**Taehyung |**

sooooo where are you then 

im literally sitting here holding my breath for an  
answer so make it quick before i like

suffocate or something

**| JungCocky**

you can breathe now

im kinda out

just having a drink

nothing major

_[ image sent: 11:32 PM ]_

**Taehyung |**

_[ image received: 11:33PM ]_

since when do you drink ??

like ??

also wowoowowowowwowo

_[ Taehyung sent a voice message . . . ]_

**| JungCocky**

ive only had like

2 drinks i swear

i dont even feel tipsy yet

**Taehyung |**

_[ Taehyung sent a voice message . . . ]_

**| JungCocky**

what no 

you drink so why cant i ??

why does it matter ??

**Taehyung |**

it matters because youre too good for alcohol

i do it because i

fuck

i dont do it just cuz i can and cuz its fun

**| JungCocky**

well maybe i have a reason too

**Taehyung |**

well maybe im fucking here if you need me

if somethings bothering u why wouldnt u  
just text me about it before you go off

like

getting drunk and shit

**| JungCocky**

_[ image sent: 11:41PM ]_

**Taehyung |**

_[ image received: 11:41PM ]_

youre stunning fu ckkkkk

but stop it, frfr, this isnt cool kook

im serio

**| JungCocky**

hey i gotta go

talk to you later

**Taehyung |**

take care of yourself for me

please

**| JungCocky**

i'll try

just for you

* * *

**| JungCocky**

[ [All Of The Stars - Ed Sheeran Lyrics](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L_GDwELa-KU) ]

_[ Video Preview ]_

**Taehyung |**

well good morning to you too kookie 

thank you for blessing my ears with such  
beautiful music btw

lets ignore that its like 10am and that i  
was sleeping buuuuut 

im up now

**| JungCocky**

ive been up since like 7

sorry for waking you

i just

i thought youd be awake

ive had a lot on my mind lately

**Taehyung |**

this song is getting me in my feels

i feel like i need a giant spoon and a bucket of  
ice cream to eat my feels away haahaha

all jokes aside

i knew something was wrong when you went  
drinking randomly like

that isnt you

ive been worried

**| JungCocky**

you know how i said i wasnt tipsy

i kinda was

but only a little

a smidge, if you will

**Taehyung |**

im just happy youre okay like

i wanted to text you to bad but i didnt wanna  
seem like was trying to um

contrl you or something

control*

**| JungCocky**

yeaaahh im sorry...

i didnt mean to worry you, i swear.

youre not mad, are you ?

**Taehyung |**

i wish i could be mad at you but

what would i be mad at yknow ???

i just wanna see you happy so it made me  
feel a lil bad that i couldnt help and i just

it hurts

knowing that youre sad and i cant help

**| JungCocky**

i care about you too

and about before

the baekhyun thing

i just want you to know that i'm happy  
for you and i shouldve told you that

but i didnt

im sorry

**Taehyung |**

oh

no its 

its no biggie

that isnt relevant

were talking about you not baek

its taekook time

**| JungCocky**

taekook ?

**Taehyung |**

jimin said that youre kind of like my

um

i dont know

it doesnt matter

but yeah thats our friendship name thing

i like it lol

**| JungCocky**

i feel better knowing your friend ships us lol

**Taehyung |**

hes just weird

you have no idea

**| JungCocky**

coming from you, thats kinda golden hahaha

**Taehyung |**

theres my old kookie

stop making me smile lol

i thought we were having a moment you ass

**| JungCocky**

did i mention i got punched in the face that  
night or is that also not relevant lol

**Taehyung |**

you know what

where do you live

ill kick this kids ass

**| JungCocky**

lemme explain

i wasnt drunk but i had a few more drinks  
and was walking around and i saw someone  
that kinda looked like you

and i just

i just walked up and hugged him

and told him how much i hated him

and he just kinda punched me but

but thats okay

**Taehyung |**

im so serious rn

gimme your location so i can find this imposter 

ill kick him in the balls for you

i hope he chokes on like

3475942 massive dicks

**| JungCocky**

he offered to buy me an uber tho so it  
was okay after that

so no, i hope he can wrap a mouth around  
those 3475942 dicks

i drunk texted you, too, but like

my wifi stopped working and nothing ever  
sent so i was really happy lol

**Taehyung |**

what kinda wild stuff did you say lol

i bet it was oddly touching lol

**| JungCocky**

um i dont really remember

something like i hate your face

and that youre not funny

or something

**Taehyung |**

i hope that "or something" has a redeeming quality

**| JungCocky**

i was drunk its not like i meant it

but i do appreciate your optimism

**Taehyung |**

in all honesty i um

why do i feel weird texting this lol

_[ Taehyung sent a voice message . . . ]_

**| JungCocky**

_[ Jungkook sent a voice message . . . ]_

**Taehyung |**

_[ image sent: 10:27AM ]_

i swear i forgot what your voice sounded like

**| JungCocky**

_[ image received: 10:27AM ]_

i forgot how deep your voice was

and how dumb your stupid face was too

**Taehyung |**

sexy**

ahem

wheres my morning selfie

i doubt you look any better rn lol

**| JungCocky**

_[ image sent: 10:30AM ]_

this is me raw and unfiltered 

i hope you enjoy being blinded

**Taehyung |**

_[ image received: 10:31AM ]_

uwu

this is just unfair

**| JungCocky**

i woke up like dis

thank da genetics mane

**Taehyung |**

whatever lol

i gotta go shower

i told baek id meet him for lunch @ 1-ish

but i kinda dont even wanna get up rn

**| JungCocky**

you shouldnt go if you dont want to

you can just talk to me all day if you want

**Taehyung |**

that sounds like a great idea

but i promised 

id be a dick if i was like "sorry my good looking  
dude bro wants me to stay home and talk to him"

**| JungCocky**

promises are important, right.

have fun then 

i'll be around, i guess?

i have an art project to finish so yeah

**Taehyung |**

ill text you when i can

see you later kooks xx

* * *

 

**| JungCocky**

_[ image sent: 2:12PM ]_

namjoon made me send it i swear

he said he would sing the periodic table  
song to me if i didnt 

i was scared

 

**Taehyung |**

_[ image received: 3:26PM ]_

koookkiieeeeee~~~

check out your lil noodle legs

but no frfr

sorry for replying kinda late

baek was being annoying

**| JungCocky**

is that the only thing you noticed lol

and its okay i guess

tell him to chill or i'll write him a strongly  
worded text message

**Taehyung |**

we went for a walk in the park

as mature adults do

and he was kinda mad that you texted me

**| JungCocky**

he knows about me ??

**Taehyung |**

okay so maybe i talk about you

on occasion

maybe

**| JungCocky**

or maybe all the time ? hahaha

**Taehyung |**

I AM  IGNORING THAT BECAUUE IST DEF  
NOTR TRUHGDSH

but yes okay fine

i talk about you 

a lot a lot 

 

**| JungCocky**

am i that much of a hot topic

hehehehe

get it ?? 

**Taehyung |**

i should really rename you cringemaster in my phone

but i cant lie i snorted lmao

**| JungCocky**

blame jin

jin and his dad jokes

but uh

what do you say about me

**Taehyung |**

fhglkhdfs 

off topic

waaay off topic

**| JungCocky**

is it really off topic if the subject is literally  
about me tho

**Taehyung |**

shuuuuuuuushhh

im still in story mode rn

**| JungCocky**

and i'm in listening mode

or reading mode

.. both .. ?

**Taehyung |**

so he was being weird and all during the walk

or should i say stroll is that more appropriate

**| JungCocky**

do you really have to get technical

**Taehyung |**

YOU SAID YOU WERE LSITENING

**| JungCocky**

i am lol

youre just rambling, thats all

**Taehyung |**

right so

he kissed me

like on the mouth

**| JungCocky**

thanks for clarifying

i thought you were gonna say your elbow  
or something

did you like it ??

**Taehyung |**

oh um

i guess so

**| JungCocky**

that was a yes or no question tae lol

**Taehyung |**

yes

i think so

i really dont know

stop asking complicated questions

! ! ! !  !!! ! ! !! !! 

**| JungCocky**

stop complicating the answer then ??

if youre happy, then im happy.

right ??

**Taehyung |**

do you mean that ?

**| JungCocky**

that i want you to be happy ? ofc.

i like seeing you smile

**Taehyung |**

oh

**| JungCocky**

_[ Jungkook sent a voice message . . . ]_

**Taehyung |**

nonononoo im okay i promise

i just thought that you um

i dont know

nvm

it doesnt matter

**| JungCocky**

_[ Jungkook sent a voice message . . . ]_

**Taehyung |**

its not that 

i guess i thought you were gonna say something  
different 

**| JungCocky**

_[ Jungkook sent a voice message . . . ]_

**Taehyung |**

stop sending voice messages fuck

i cant think when you do that

just ugh

idek kook

i dont know how i should feel about it

**| JungCocky**

_~~i dont think baekhyun is the right guy for you~~ _

_~~its selfish but i want you to be happy with me~~ _

~~_it feels like you like me as much as i like you_ ~~  
~~_but then you say these things that mess with_ ~~  
~~_my head_ ~~

i'll be here to help you figure it out, if you wanna  
talk about it later ??

**Taehyung |**

how did i get so lucky finding you

**| JungCocky**

maybe some things were just meant to happen ?

**Taehyung |**

hmmm~

i think im starting to figure this philosophy thing out

fuckkkkkkkkk

baeks calling

text me later pls

**| JungCocky**

always xx

 

 

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor baby kookie tbh. but it'll look up really soon, trust me. lmao
> 
> (( i don't wanna drag this fic out any longer than i have to, so it'll wrap up relatively soon, i think ?? xx ))


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a brief glance of baekhyun in this chapter, oh lawd. i hope you guys like it, though. <3

 

 

**Taehyung |**

dammit kookie

fuck me sideways at this point 

baek is fucking mad at me 

**| JungCocky**

~~_all you talk about is baek_ ~~

~~_i miss you_ ~~

~~_why can't we talk like we used to?_ ~~

~~~~baek seems to have a huge pole stuck  
up his ass

no offense

**Taehyung |**

well yeah but the pole is like

20 feet bigger now 

**| JungCocky**

thats a massive pole

no wonder he acts like a dick

**Taehyung |**

kook pls

**| JungCocky**

sorry sorry

its kinda hard to like the guy when  
he's constantly being a dick

**Taehyung |**

i think i was the asshole this time

but he shouldnt have gotten mad about it

we were drinking a little earlier buuuuut 

**| JungCocky**

buuuuuut . . . ?

**Taehyung |**

afterwards we went to his dorm room and his  
roommate wasnt there

so uh

he tried to suck me off

**| JungCocky**

isnt that part of a relationship ??

being touchy-feely ??

**Taehyung |**

i dont know if i would call it that tbh

but sure whatever 

it isnt like i dont want that

**| JungCocky**

who wouldnt want that ? hahaha.

**Taehyung |**

i literally just couldnt get it up

like i tried

really i did

**| JungCocky**

whiskey dick ??

**Taehyung |**

nnonono 

fuck

this is way more embarrassing than i thought  
it was gonna be 

dont laugh

**| JungCocky**

maybe you just werent in the mood

you know ???

**Taehyung |**

im always in the mood

thats the thing

like even talking about it now has me hglfdshhfdsh

**| JungCocky**

your dick needs a leash or something

control yourself 

tell it to stand down

**Taehyung |**

but the worst part is

i was so drunk that like

you know how things get so blurry and its kinda  
like youre seeing things that arent there

? ?? ? ?

**| JungCocky**

i cant relate

but i'll pretend i know what it's like

continue 

**Taehyung |**

for a sec like

i swear i closed my eyes and you popped up

and it was just for a sec i swear ! ! 

! ! ! !

but it happened and yeah

i told him to stop and i left and he hasnt returned  
any of my texts since then

**| JungCocky**

so lets get this straight

um

you were thinking about me when you  
were about to get 

uh

oral... pleasure...? ahem

thats basically what youre saying

**Taehyung |**

shit yeah

thats what im saying 

but it was an accident 

ACCIDENT 

**| JungCocky**

thank you, i think ?

**Taehyung |**

youre welcome 

actually no fuck you lol

youre ruining me jungkook

**| JungCocky**

your dick is kookie-sexual apparently

how is that my fault

**Taehyung |**

because i keep thinking about you 

all the time

and when im with baek i wanna text you  
so bad just to ask basic shit 

like how your day is going 

but baek literally hates you

so i cant

**| JungCocky**

you cant let this guy tell you who you can  
and can't talk to....

youre a strong, independent korean man that  
dont need nobody

**Taehyung |**

i get that but

before i wanted him so bad and i kept  
thinking about how things woulda been  
different if i woulda got his ### the first  
time i just

**| JungCocky**

its just not what you expected ??

**Taehyung |**

EXACTLY 

GODDAMIT

YOURE LIKE THE OTHER HALF OF MY BRAIN

**| JungCocky**

as long as i'm the better half lol

**Taehyung |**

you are yeah

fuckkk kook

i love you so much

**| JungCocky**

_[ seen: 8:59PM ]_

**Taehyung |**

oh cmon

im fragile rn

love me back

**| JungCocky**

_[ image sent: 9:05PM ]_

**Taehyung |**

_[ image received: 9:06PM ]_

you always make me feel better lol

**| JungCocky**

_[ seen: 9:15PM ]_

**Taehyung |**

kook . . .

???

**| JungCocky**

_[ seen: 9:17PM ]_

**Taehyung |**

did i say something weird ???

**| JungCocky**

_[ seen: 9:18PM ]_

**Taehyung |**

nighty night kookie xx

* * *

 

**Taehoe~ |**

jimin

my darling best friend

likeness to a brother 

my golden elder

**| Jimbo~**

_[ image sent: 9:30AM ]_

do you enjoy making me suffer  

**Taehoe~ |**

_[ image received: 9:31AM ]_

see what i mean

great friend

**| Jimbo~**

i swear youre jungkooks #1 fan

and he doesnt even know it

or maybe he does because youre just  
so obvious all the time

**Taehoe~ |**

since you brought him uppppppp

**| Jimbo~**

dont act like you were textin to ask  
how my morning was rotflol

**Taehoe~ |**

sorry

hows your morning so far ??

**| Jimbo~**

other than me being exhausted ?

its okay

save for my best friend and his obsession  
for the muscle bunny guy

**Taehoe~ |**

how come every time i bring him up  
you make it seem like im infatuated

**| Jimbo~**

maybe because you are ??

ive never talked to the guy but i feel like  
i know him on a personal level

because you literally wake up and text me  
about him talking about how easy he is to   
talk to and how great he is

**Taehoe~ |**

shit

i said i was gonna work on that

**| Jimbo~**

if you were trying then you failed

baekhyun's supposed to be your boyfriend  
or whatever, but all you talk about is jungkook

**Taehoe~ |**

baek is great too tho 

i never said he wasnt

and i do talk about baek sometimes

so i have no idea what you mean rn

**| Jimbo~**

i dont know what fantasy world you live in,  
but all you do is complain about baek and   
compare him to jungkook

**Taehoe~ |**

ive never done that hfklghfdshfh

**| Jimbo~**

do you really want me to screenshot our texts

**Taehoe~ |**

spare me the shame pl0x

**| Jimbo~**

have you ever stopped to think that maybe you  
dont really have feelings for baek

maybe you liked the idea of him before

let me rephrase: you liked his face

wait thats wrong

you just wanted to fuck him

**Taehoe~ |**

thats not true

**| Jimbo~**

you totally did and as your best friend i think  
i'm allowed to be honest here

even if i seem like i'm being a dick because you  
need to hear it 

**Taehoe~ |**

maybe at first but it wasnt like that

it isnt like that

at least not anymore 

i like him a lot and yeah, things can kinda  
be difficult and hard, but isn't that what   
relationships are like nowadays

you fight, you fuck, you make up

rinse and repeat ???

**| Jimbo~**

is that what you think yoongs and i do ? lol

because its not 

you know what i really think ?

**Taehoe~ |**

i dont

spare me the lecture 

**| Jimbo~**

i think the reason why things aren't working  
out with baekhyun is because you already  
have a thing for someone

**Taehoe~ |**

dont say it 

**| Jimbo~**

why ? you dont wanna hear the truth ?

**Taehoe~ |**

I CANT HEAR YOU

I CANT 

NOT LOOKING AT MY SCREEN

NOOPPEE

**| Jimbo~**

the truth that you dont wanna hear or  
admit, whichever it is, is that you have  
feelings for jungkook

**Taehoe~ |**

what does that even mean

**| Jimbo~**

youre so oblivious

honestly kim taehyung

do i need to make a fucking graphic  
in order for you to realize that 

**Taehoe~ |**

youve officially lost your shit

that doesnt make sense tbh

**| Jimbo~**

_[ image sent: 10:35AM ]_

**Taehoe~ |**

_[ image received: 10:35AM ]_

_[ seen: 10:35AM ]_

* * *

**| Baek**

_[ image sent: 1:32PM ]_

tae ? wya ? come over in a few

**Tae |**

_[ image received: 1:37PM ]_

__

_[ seen: 1:37PM ]_

**| Baek**

baby ? what the fuck ?

i literally just saw you 10 mins ago leaving  
the art building, and i know you're not busy.

**Tae |**

yeah sorry about that lmao

i promised kookie a few days ago that i'd  
skype him or whatever 

you know

platonic bro things

**| Baek**

"platonic bro things"

is this gonna be a constant excuse? because  
it's not a good one, tae. 

**Tae |**

yes

i mean no

no its not 

but its the truth like

you hang out with sehun all the time anyway,  
so like

why does it matter

**| Baek**

i don't talk about him all the time and imply  
that i want to fuck him. so there's a huuuge  
difference there, tae.

**Tae |**

i never said that !  ! ! !!!! ! ! ! !

he's just a friend

a really good friend that i really like talking to

which is why i dont get why you dont approve

**| Baek**

whatever.

you still coming over? you looked really,  
really good today and i wanna appreciate  
you properly hahahah

**Tae |**

my ass says its off limits for today sorry

theres an inconvenience sign hanging back there

**| Baek**

you don't want me? 

why do you always play hard to get?

**Tae |**

how abouut thiisssss

let's go for drinks or something

and then we can go back to your dorm and we can  
netflix and chill without the uh

the chill

and the dick touching

**| Baek**

???

you're not even playing hard to get. i'm actually  
kinda convinced that you're not even into me at  
all anymore? what's up with that? 

**Tae |**

i just wanna take things slow yknow

uh

feel it out

test the water

dip a toe in and out

shit like that

**| Baek**

we can take it slow, yeah, that was kinda the point,  
but c'mon. we're not 14 in middle school playing around  
on swing-sets or something. adults and all.

**Tae |**

_[ seen: 2:01PM ]_

**| Baek**

taehyung

**Tae |**

_[ seen: 2:04PM ]_

**| Baek**

Kim Taehyung.

If you're texting Jungkook right now...

**Tae |**

iF yOuRe TeXtInG jUnGkOoK rIgHt NoW

what will you do

i wanna know

**| Baek**

come over right now and find out?

**Tae |**

eeek

im afraid of surprises

**| Baek**

lmao

lemme spank you

come over ??

**Tae |**

maybe just a netflix movie um

or maybe we can go see an actual movie

and do actual couple things

maybe

**| Baek**

movie it is. lol~

all i really want is to hang out with you anyway,  
that's all. we barely have any classes together and  
you're always with jimin and yoongi any other time.

it kinda feels like i'm forced to share you with the whole  
school almost lmao... not to mention this jungcunt dude.

**Tae |**

Jungkook***

dont play like that frfr

hes great and nice and everything else that is perfect in  
the world

so lets not

i will literally punch you in the dick

**| Baek**

is it wrong that i just want to feel that you're mine?

i'm your boyfriend, remember?

**Tae |**

_[ image sent: 2:15PM ]_

whoops

look who i just bumped into

**| Baek**

_[ image received: 2:16PM ]_

__

are you fucking serious??

**Tae |**

bros before hoes 

<3

**| Baek**

_[ seen: 2:20PM ]_

  
  
  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes ? no ? lemme know what you think. <3
> 
> (( i feed ya'll so well. lmao ))


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm~ i had to edit this real quick and change a few things here and there buuuut~
> 
> enjoy xx

  


 

 

 

**Joon |**

Hey, kiddo. Are you doing okay? Hoseok and  
I stopped by your dorm, but I guess you   
weren't around. Just checking in... Jin is here,  
by the way, he wanted me to tell you and I  
quote: "stop being a brat and give us attention."

Again, his words, not mine.

**| J. Jungkook**

_[ seen: 2:09PM ]_

**Joon |**

It's been a few days and I've noticed you've been  
acting different, more reserved and barely leaving  
your dorm room. I wanted to talk about it before,  
but figured that you would come to me whenever  
you were ready to talk about it...

But now here I am, feeling like a terrible person  
for not looking out for you like I should have. Can  
you at least respond, that way I can feel a little better?

**| J. Jungkook**

hey sorry

i've been busy

working on stuff and thangs

nothing to worry about here

just picking up the pieces of my heart

that's all

you know

basic things

but i'm okay i swear

**Joon |**

Are you done?

**| J. Jungkook**

i don't really wanna talk about it right now

can't i just be mopey and sad all by myself

can i just listen to my heartbreak playlist 2018  
on spotify in peace pls

**Joon |**

Listen here, you annoying little shit. 

Stop being so depressed and sad; how about going  
out and actually enjoying life for once without being  
hung up on Taehyung??

dgfkhlgUALGlmgsmrha8y

ghslg7oiseg

Sorry, um. Jin thinks he's helping, and I know he's  
not. Anyway, you don't have to be sad alone. You  
could just talk to me about whatever's happened  
and we can work toward a solution.

If you still don't want to talk about it, I understand,  
but just know that I'm here. If you don't want to talk  
to me about it, Hoseok is free. I think he's better with  
advice than I am, honestly.

**| J. Jungkook**

nononono

sorry im just

i really thought i had a chance

i kept thinking that he felt the same way. that  
something could've happened, but then he got  
baekhyun, and he's just been too busy to talk to  
me lately.

im being dramatic af, you can say it

or have jin type it for you

**Joon |**

Not dramatic, just hurt. And no, Jin doesn't feel that way. He  
just doesn't like seeing you upset either. You're the youngest in  
our friend group, so of course we're going to be upset if you're  
upset.

Baekhyun is who again?

**| J. Jungkook**

the asshole

**Joon |**

Jungkook...

**| J. Jungkook**

i swear that was a typo

i meant to say boyfriend**

sorry

autocorrect is wild these days

**Joon |**

I'll ignore that, but Jin says that he's proud. Ignore Jin, that was  
immature of you.

Did you ever think to ask exactly how Taehyung feels? Sometimes  
we assume that the other person knows what and how we're feeling,  
but that doesn't make it true. It's just a thought, not a real sentiment  
from that person.

**| J. Jungkook**

i wanna ask him but i dont really know how  
to bring it up

how do i say "i think i'm falling in love with you, pls  
respond" in a way that doesn't make him feel like

entitled to return my feels

**Joon |**

You could start with: "Hey Taehyung, it's Jungkook. I was just wondering  
if we could talk for a minute, I have something I want to tell you."loi65

hkflhgfhhhsljhgfdzg

lgsfhkhOR YO U C O ULD JU ST SAHLHY8FGPOFSH THA T UR A CAT C H

DLGDSGjj

Once again: ignore that.

Isn't it better to get your feelings across and possibly have them returned  
than never telling them at all and never getting to know the truth?

**| J. Jungkook**

im scared that he doesnt feel the same way

but most of all 

im scared that i'll ruin our friendship

it doesnt matter if we get together and date  
and get married or adopt a kid or anything

what matters to me is that i can be close with him  
and never feel like i'll lose him just because of the  
feelings that i have for him

**Joon |**

This is going to sound horrible, but I promise you need to hear it.

Even when you date someone, that fear is still there. These thoughts  
and insecurities don't disappear, even when you date the person of  
your dreams. I love Jin, more than anything else, but there are still  
times where I think: "one day Jin is going to realize that there are  
people who are more worthy than I am."

It's hard, yeah, but I've come to realize that at the end of the day, Jin  
is with me and that Jin loves me for who I am - imperfections and all.  
I never would have known he felt the same way if it wasn't for Hoseok  
butting into everything, and that's the thing.

You never know how someone is feeling until the moment you ask.

**| J. Jungkook**

why aren't you a motivational speaker

you should change your major

**Joon |**

I'm serious, and you should be, too.

**| J. Jungkook**

deflecting sorry i just

those words really hit me and i'm in the grocery  
store right now and i feel like everyone's staring

**Joon |**

Jin says: "get it together."

**| J. Jungkook**

yeah i am

just ouch

can i ask for advice ?

**Joon |**

Be more specific?

**| J. Jungkook**

how did you tell jin

about um

about how you felt

**Joon |**

That was a year or so ago, but I still remember it. I was  
freaking out like you are now, but I just remember thinking  
"it's now or never." I waited for him after his last class and  
pulled him to the side and was just honest.

I looked him right in the eyes and said: "Jin, this is going to  
sound crazy and it's okay if you don't feel the same way, but  
I have feelings for you. Not the kind where I want anything  
from you, but the kind where I want to give you everything  
you could ever ask for." 

kgdsfgI SHI T YO U NOT HE SIAD SIHTSHDLGFDSH

I did, it's true.

**| J. Jungkook**

how did he react??

also wow thats very brave and uh

really kinda heavy actually 

**Joon |**

I feel like at first, he really didn't know what to do or say. Like  
he seemed more surprised than anything, but then he smiled  
and sort of just walked away. That was alright, though, he ended  
up texting me while walking back to his dorm and said that I was  
"cute" and that I could "stop by whenever, but preferably now."

**| J. Jungkook**

you confessed your love

and he invited you to his dorm room

???

**Joon |**

That part is irrelevant. But the point is: he liked me a lot, too, but  
I never would've known if I hadn't made the first move.

**| J. Jungkook**

im caught on the fact that jin invited you back  
to his dorm room

my thoughts are a blur

thats the only thing im stuck on

you said that sex on the first date was a no-no

**Joon |**

It wasn't a date.

**| J. Jungkook**

buuuuuut it was a romantic moment

** Joon | **

We had many more romantic moments that night.

**| J. Jungkook**

i'm just going to thank you for the advice and move  
on with this subject

thank you

and jin, too

i needed this convo

you saved me from crying in the grocery store

**Joon |**

You're welcome.

GO TELL KIM TAEHYUNG HOW YOU FEEL YOUGHLFGDSH

GLFHGKLDH

FSKLGHFH

No, but seriously. Tell Taehyung, I'm 99.9999% sure he feels  
the same way that you do. And when am I ever wrong?

**| J. Jungkook**

never.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**| JungCocky**

hey tae, can i talk to you?

**Taehyung |**

holy shiiieeet

were you reading my mind

i was about to text you that 

**| JungCocky**

my tae-senses were tingling hueheuheu

**Taehyung |**

jungkook + spiderman concept ?

i'm aroused

hahaha no i'm jk

that'd be weird

**| JungCocky**

but you're the one who said it??

so obvs you considered it??

**Taehyung |**

i thought it and it happened to mysteriously type on  
my keyboard but i wasnt responsible for it 

**| JungCocky**

i feel like my dick wouldnt be able to breathe in  
spandex but i mean whatever

whatever floats your boat i guess

or sinks it since i'll never wear spandex ??

**Taehyung |**

shit i mnean

fuck

i mean

oh

**| JungCocky**

right so um

what did you wanna say

**Taehyung |**

oh right well

wait no

what did you wanna say

you messaged me first

**| JungCocky**

shit

well yeah but my thing isn't as important

**Taehyung |**

thats funny because my thing isnt important either

hahahaha

**| JungCocky**

are you saying that because im saying that ??

**Taehyung |**

well no but

i think everything you say is important so um

go for it

im all ears and eyes

~~_and mouth_ ~~

** | JungCocky **

~~_i was just gonna say that i've had feelings for you_ ~~  
~~_for forever now and that i really wanted to tell you_ ~~

~~~~you know that one art project i told you about ??

i got a 98 on it

ya boi is a genius

**Taehyung |**

oh

youre damn right you are 

youre the best person ive legit ever met

but you knew that already

obvs

**| JungCocky**

i didn't know that

but now i do

hehehe

**Taehyung |**

_[ image sent: 6:55PM ]_

thats my booooiiii

**| JungCocky**

_[ image received: 6:56PM ]_

whyareyousoperfect

**Taehyung |**

well i dunno about that

buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut

i do look exceptionally delicious today

that is fact

**| JungCocky**

that is always a fact

it is law

but you always look like that

don't you know that??

**Taehyung |**

lately no

usually i feel really good about myself but i just keep  
fucking everything up

like i try so hard

but i just

its hard

**| JungCocky**

is it another baek thing??

i really hope not

he should appreciate you more

youre kinda the best person i've ever met tbh

**Taehyung |**

yehhh ig uess

all he wants to do is fuck me wich i get yknow

fucking is a thing

who isnt getting fucked on a daily

**| JungCocky**

me

im not

**Taehyung |**

me too

fuck

were 2 lonely fucks arent we

**| JungCocky**

when you're around, no, not really

i feel really good when you're around

**Taehyung |**

saMEEEEE

i mean

i have a bf i shouldnt feel that way but

i dunno

im happy i guess but

what is happy nowadays

**| JungCocky**

happy is a lot of things

and its kinda the most important thing

what do you feel right now??

**Taehyung |**

i feel everything rn lol

tht sounds ridic i know but

rn i feel lieeeekkk

like i wish i could always feel this way

i feel important when we talk

like u actually care abut what i have to say

feels gud

**| JungCocky**

but you should always feel that way, especially in a  
relationship... he's supposed to make you feel everything  
at once, not make you feel bad or that you're not good enough

because you are

good enough, that is

even more than good enough

great

perfect

beautiful

all of the above

**Taehyung |**

i feel like u say that because u feel that u have to

just cuz were friends you like

think u have to lie and pretend that you feel that way

**| JungCocky**

but i always feel this way

so dont say stuff like that

i wouldn't say it if i didn't mean it

**Taehyung |**

youre always there for me

you reply when i text

you think im ... beautiful ...

and all those other things

and even though im not the best

you make me feel

that

well

i am

and that

that feels really good

**| JungCocky**

~~_it's because i love you._ ~~

isn't that what friends are for??

**Taehyung |**

weirdly enough

ive never had a friend like you

**| JungCocky**

what do you mean??

**Taehyung |**

i dunno yet

but thanks kook

for being you

for always being you no matter what

im in my feels sorry i just

thank you

**| JungCocky**

_[ image sent: 7:47PM ]_

turn that frown upside down

**Taehyung |**

_[ image received: 7:48PM ]_

fuckk you know how to make me feel better~~

youre so cute kookster

send another

but with more edge

**| JungCocky**

_[ image sent: 7:50PM ]_

is this edgy enough

**Taehyung |**

_[ image received: 7:51PM ]_

ouch my heaaaart

close enough

thanks kookie

for being so great

**| JungCocky**

i'm always here, you know that.

**Taehyung |**

i do yeah

i get that now

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**Taehyung |**

i broke up with baekhyun

**| JungCocky**

oh fuck

im sorry to hear that

**Taehyung |**

is that really how you feel ?

or are you just saying that because you think  
its what i wanna hear ?

**| JungCocky**

if i told you i took a victory lap around  
my room just now 

youre telling me you wouldnt be pissed ?

**Taehyung |**

i would probs just say you were extra af

**| JungCocky**

i'll claim that

are you okay tho ?

did he take it kinda hard ?

**Taehyung |**

i think he cried 

or at least he said he cried idek

im good tho

like a massive weight

off my shoulders

gone

whoosh

**| JungCocky**

are you happy tho ?

**Taehyung |**

you ask a lot of questions kook

**| JungCocky**

and you avoid a lot of questions tae

**Taehyung |**

what if i said i chose you

and that you made me happy 

**| JungCocky**

i would probably say you have good taste

but that i dont deserve you

** Taehyung | **

if i thought you were weird before

i def think so now

maybe a side of delulu too

because i, kim taheyung, dont deserve you

**| JungCocky**

fuck tae 

you mean that ?

**Taehyung |**

i mean it 

i thought about it and i just

nothing felt right with baek becaue i kept  
thinking about you

i wanted him to be like you and he wasnt

**| JungCocky**

theres only one jeon jungkook

and i've always been here

**Taehyung |**

stop making me laugh fuck you

i know that

have known that

but fuck kook

you never said anything

**| JungCocky**

fuck you harder

you didnt tell me either

**Taehyung |**

phRASING

AND I DIDNT BECAUSE I WAS WAITING FOR YOU

YOU SHOULDVE SAID SOMETHING BEFORE 

**| JungCocky**

do you know what it was like hearing you  
talk about baek ??

you seemed so happy and i was okay with  
it so yeah, i wasnt gonna ruin it for you

even if it meant ignoring how i felt...

**Taehyung |**

i dont know if im touched or horny 

i sort of wanna shed a tear 

but i also wanna suffocate you with kisses

**| JungCocky**

at least i would die happy

you could literally swallow all my oxygen  
right now and i would thank you for it

**Taehyung |**

fuckkkk

who knew telling you how i felt would feel this  
good like

this is better than an orgasm

**| JungCocky**

i don't know about that

the time we sexted was wow

like i still feel the shocks of it, esp  
when i talk to you like this

it rocks me all over again

**Taehyung |**

i think about that a lot 

i still have that pic you sent 

i swear i jerk it like a million times a day to it

**| JungCocky**

youre the worst lol

dont say stuff like that tae

you know what

i hope your wrist hurts

and that you get a cramp in your dick

**Taehyung |**

suck my dick kookie lol

**| JungCocky**

_[ image sent: 4:20PM ]_

gladly 

**Taehyung |**

_[ image received: 4:21PM ]_

i missed you so much you have no idea

i missed this banter 

i live for the back and forth

**| JungCocky**

this is kinda our thing

dont expect it to disappear anytime soon

**Taehyung |**

_[ image sent: 4:22PM ]_

our version of foreplay haahaha

**| JungCocky**

_[ image received: 4:23PM ]_

you texted about dicks and boners and  
you're just casually walking around campus ??

**Taehyung |**

you bet your sweet ass i did 

ive been walking around with half a boner  
for like 15 mins now

**| JungCocky**

i almost forgot you were a fuck boy

**Taehyung |**

no worries 

i mean it when i say i only want you

**| JungCocky**

i believe it

esp considering your dick is on full display rn

and its because of me

**Taehyung |**

im so whipped 

this is embarrassing

**| JungCocky**

thats the kookie effect 

its like the magic, i know

**Taehyung |**

dork

i'll text you when i get back to my dorm

im hungry as fuck gfdghfdh

**| JungCocky**

i'll be around

but what else did you expect

**Taehyung |**

<3 

**| JungCocky**

<3

 

  


  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on a diff note, next week is finals week.
> 
> i'm scared i'll fail physics, but who knows. lmao
> 
> wish me luck <3 xx
> 
> (( and for those who may have finals as well: good luck, ya'll, and do well !! study hard, but don't overwork yourselves. <3 xx ))


End file.
